Shadows
by prettycharmedsista
Summary: He watches her from the shadows. He has no choice, but it's killing him as much as it kills her. It's all he can do for now as he hopes for a safer future for them both. A short one shot set during 3x20- Hot Water.


**A/N: Just something I imagined after the last episode. I'm trying really hard to keep the Spoby flame alight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters**

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably amongst the shadows as he watched the couple interact before him. The man was nervous and hesitant in his actions, yet the devotion in his eyes was visible from across the street. He looked at the girl before him with longing, before his features morphed into a light smile. The girl similarly had a pleasant expression as she giggled at something her companion said. Their bodies touched occasionally and both seemed comforted by the other's company. By all appearances, they were a normal happy couple spending the evening together wrapped up in their own world. That's probably what the crowd they passed through thought of them as they continued their walk down the street. Only the man, the girl, and the hidden figure across the street knew the truth.

At a lull in the conversation the man leaned in, his lips about to meet hers before she pulled away in surprise. The figure watched them from the shadows with satisfaction as the man gave her a sheepish smile and turned away. The satisfaction was short lived however, as she shook off her reaction, pulled his face towards her and kissed the man. The figure inhaled sharply, unable to breathe until the couple broke apart. A burning ember surrounded him, and not for the first time he felt a hint of rage. He longed to walk the few feet separating himself from the couple and mark his territory. Instead he leaned against the wall of the alley and clenched his fists tightly. Not for the first time he felt the hints of doubt clouding his judgement. Maybe he was the naïve one, and maybe she had played him. He stared at her intently, and the tension in his body faded away. While her male companion could not read her expression from a few inches away, a whole street between them could not hide the despair and resignation she felt. Relief tickled his heart before he squashed it down. It was nothing he didn't know anyway. Hadn't he watched her fall apart over the last week? Fall apart at his own hand, he reminded himself bitterly. Even if she had enjoyed this kiss with Wren, it was nothing he could begrudge her. After all, it was he who left her. He was the betrayer, not her.

Toby sighed to himself as he watched Spencer and Wren continue their walk down the sidewalk. Wren had relaxed expression, with his lips sneaking upwards into a grin. Spencer also had a smile plastered on her face, but while some of the pain that had haunted her had dissipated, Toby knew that she wasn't happy. Before he lost sight of them completely, Toby ducked out of the alley, and slunk through the shadows and trailed them. He had become an expert at shadowing, and now didn't even fear the rest of his "team mates" discovering his activities. He had always been an outcast, and lurking around in the dark was something he had needed to do to survive, even then.

As Spencer got into Wren's car, he wondered again if he was doing the right thing. He had destroyed everything about her that he loved. Her fiery spirit, her loyalty to those she loved, her optimism and drive, it was all shattered by a tiny key and an ID badge. A key and an ID badge that he had left for her and her friends to find. It was all a part of the plan. They had counted on Spencer to put the pieces together, and for her revelation to tear her, and her group apart. Toby had wanted this plan delayed as long as possible, knowing the ramifications it would bring, but the one in charge had decided, and they knew that once the decision was made, it was final. Toby had even hoped for a while that he didn't mean that much to Spencer after all. That she could focus her hurt on finding out more about those that were after her. That she would use the pain to drive her on in her mission. But the plan had been executed perfectly, and she was effectively out of action in the "A" game. He had been congratulated by Mona for playing his role so well, and she had told him that the big "A" was also impressed, although neither of them knew who she was yet. Of course the pats on the back had quickly been followed by the order to get the hell out of Rosewood. It was too big of a risk for him to stay, in case someone saw him and confronted him. A year long plan could be ruined if seeing Toby gave Spencer the spark to get back into the sleuthing business. He had agreed and made up a story about a carpentry job he had in Virginia. They had warned him to stay in touch, and he had rolled his eyes. He knew they could find him if they wanted to, even if he didn't want them to. They had their ways.

It was risky to lie to them, but it was a necessity. He couldn't leave her now, not after what he had done. He hadn't even left her that night. He had followed her to his loft, and sat behind a dumpster with tears streaming down his face as she sobbed outside his window. For the longest time he had thought she was incapable of tears, and that night it had seemed that all of her emotions had built up over seventeen years and finally had been released. As her world came crashing down around her, his heart broke with hers. He had continued to follow her for the next few days. It hadn't been difficult since she rarely left the confines of her room. She had wept over him, then thrown things around in anger, and then cried some more. From his position outside her window he had sat through it all, wishing he could take her in his arms and kiss her tears away. He imagined himself begging for forgiveness, and revealing his true intentions. He would smile wistfully as he pictured her slapping him till his face was red, before collapsing in his arms and kissing him back passionately. But it could never happen. Every time regret seeped into his mind, he reminded himself a broken, shattered, depressed Spencer was still better than a dead Spencer. Even if he had sucked the life out of her, leaving her a hollow shell, she would recover. She still had her whole life in front of her, and she would make something of herself. As much as he wanted to be with her, it was far too dangerous. This was the only way to protect her, and he would do it, even if it killed him.

A message popped up on his phone. It was from _her_. The big "A". He watched the video he received, his heart clenching in panic. How long had he stayed on the street after his beloved and that doctor had left? He sprung into action, pulling out one of his "A" phones and typed a quick message to Aria. He had seen Hanna and Emily around town, and they had been preoccupied. He could only hope that Aria was free and close enough to Spencer's to get there in time. He thanked God that he had taken one of the phones that enabled him to disguise his texts as coming from one of the girls. He had to admit Mona really was a tech-whiz, and this time it had turned out an advantage for the girls. After the text was sent, he began sprinting through the shadows. His lungs burned as he cursed the fact that he couldn't drive his truck or even ride his motorbike. It would draw too much attention, he knew, but he didn't care if it meant he could save Spencer. Damn it, he yelled at himself. You were meant to watch over her. How could you let this happen? He raced along the trees, up her driveway, and used his key to sneak into her house. He headed straight to the bathroom, and sighed in relief as he heard her voice talking to Aria.

"I know who's been helping Mona," Spencer's muffled voice sounded out to him through the walls. He shut his eyes in despair, which slowly grew into pride. Yes, his secret was about to be revealed, and he knew none of the girls would look at him in the same way again. But, this was good, he reminded himself. A little bit of the old Spencer was peeking out again, the steely determination shining through her voice. The sooner they figure out more about "A", the sooner he could give up this charade, and end this game once and for all. As Toby crept out of the Hastings household, he looked up at the bedroom window he had sat in front of countless times. A shadow moved behind the curtain, and suddenly light filtered out onto the back lawn, narrowly missing him. He memorised the purposeful chocolate eyes, and the shape of her full pink lips curled into a focused frown. He even allowed himself a glance at her towel clad body. He may not be able to see her for a while, now that the hunt for him was bound to be fiercer. He also had no doubt that once the rest of the "A" team knew that the girls had been alerted to his identity, he would be summoned back for further schemes. Fear bubbled in his stomach. He knew that this moment was an important one. It signalled the beginning of the end. All he could hope was that the end implied was that of the "A" team, and not of his princess in the window.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! Can't wait for this week's episode... Come on Spoby!**


End file.
